smallvillefanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lois Lane
Lois Lane'' ''is a renowned reporter working for the Daily Planet, Clark Kent's wife, and the older bold outspoken cousin of Chloe Sullivan. She has worked a variety of jobs over the years: waitress at the Talon, campaign manager for Jonathan Kent when he ran for U.S. Senate of Kansas, chief of staff for Kansas, U.S. Senator Martha Kent, and reporter for the Metropolis Inquisitor. Since living at the Kent Farm for most of what should have been her freshman year of college, Lois has grown quite close to the Kents, even seeing Martha Kent as the mother she never had. Her relationship with Clark was initially full of teasing that sometimes got the best of them; however, they also looked after each other and offered each other advice. Eventually Lois and Clark became each others' closest friends outside of Chloe, but their teasing continues without fail. Lois was the Maid of Honor at Chloe's wedding in November 2008. During the wedding, she finally was willing to show her feelings toward Clark and they almost shared a kiss until Lana Lang showed up and interrupted them; Clark all but forgot that Lois was present, leaving her devastated. She found herself talking to Oliver, who called her out on her feelings toward Clark. The wedding ended disastrously when a raging monster kidnapped Chloe and severely injured Chloe's husband, Jimmy Olsen. Jimmy was transferred to Star City for care and Lois accompanied him, stating that she would stay with him until she heard from Chloe again. She left the hospital, heartbroken. She finally returned a month later, after Jimmy was well and Lana's departure. After that, she has gotten closer to the Red-Blue Blur by temporarily disguising herself as a superhero named Stiletto. Clark decided to help Lois feel better about herself and her work after a dry spell at work. He stood her up when she asked to talk about what happened at the wedding. She spoke to the Red-Blue Blur before he confronted Doomsday and arranged to meet with him face-to-face, but she got into a fight with Tess Mercer and found the Legion ring Clark had left behind, which transported her a year into the future. Clark was shown to be a broken man after Jimmy's death and Lois' disappearance, only showing any connection with his human side when it involved looking for Lois. Three weeks later, Lois returned with no memories of her trip other than a vivid dream. It was at this point in time Clark's feelings were shown as really beginning to change where Lois was concerned, showing that the romantic feelings were not as one sided as they originally were. After five years of friendship, Lois and Clark fell passionately in love and decided to become a couple. Around the same time, Lois started helping the Blur, and came to the realization that she wanted to feel a higher purpose in life. Everything was seemingly fine for a while, but as time went on, Lois and Clark both continued to hide things from one another and their relationship began to strain. When Lois saw that Clark didn't seem to understand her need to do something important with her life, she decided to break up with him for the time being. While she loved him, she needed space to figure out what to do with her life. Later as Zod was masquerading as the Blur, he revealed his identity to Lois and started to manipulate her into believing that Clark was a threat and was in possession of the Book of Rao. Clark tried to warn Lois about Zod, but when he refused to admit to the secrets he was keeping from her, she launched an investigation of her own. Lois gave Clark one more chance to come clean, telling him that Perry White asked her to go to Africa for work, hoping Clark would just be honest with her and ask her to stay. Clark did not tell her the truth about the Book of Rao and his involvement with Zod, instead he told her to go to Africa, upsetting her. Lois stole the Book of Rao from Clark while they were saying goodbye, intending to give it to Zod. Lois then discovered that Zod was not the Blur when he couldn't answer a question that he'd know the answer to. Zod then tried to kill Lois, only to be stopped by the Blur. Lois encountered the real Blur who shared a very passionate kiss with her in a darkened alley, after which she realized that Clark and the Blur were the same person. After the kiss that opened her eyes to the truth, Lois made the decision to not tell Clark that she knows who he is. Instead, she was finding ways to not notice what Clark is doing so he can run off if needed. She was also acting as a cheerleader of sorts for Clark's alter-ego, telling Clark how great the Blur was and how much she needed him; trying to give Clark more confidence in himself while he was surrounded by anti-hero sentiment. When it became clear to her that Clark didn't realize that she knew the truth and that she was a weakness for his enemies to go after, she decided to go to Africa to work with Perry. After a couple weeks of staying in Egypt, Lois returned to Metropolis, much to Clark's delight. The duo became partners at The Daily Planet again, and it was obvious that they wanted to resume their romance as well, but both were afraid to do so. Lois and Clark have since admitted their love, followed by Clark revealing his secret to her. Clark received his own startling revelation that Lois already knew. Clark proposed to Lois, declaring his lifelong commitment to her by placing a ring on her finger after she happily accepted. Physical Appearance Lois is a tall beautiful cascuasian woman. She has hazel eyes and brown hair. In the first seasons (4-8) She had dirty blonde hair to distinguish her from Lana Lang. However, in Season 8, she became a brunette. Category:Non-canon Category:Smallville Characters Category:Main Characters,